Red Strings
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: Vampires, Ghosts, Werewolves; it's the start of a supernatural joke. But that's not all that lurks in the world of shadows and fantasy. Over a hundred years she has walked the earth, most of which by his side. Circumstance separated them but when he struggles, will she heed his call? As Herrick looms over their shoulders, with that ever present need, just how will their story end?


**Author's Note:** So, this little beauty hit me. I got to watching the show, because I'm on such an Aidan Turner kick, and I just couldn't help myself. Mitchell is adorable, and he needed some love, okay? Plus, there's an amazingly small selection of Mitchell/OC stories, so why not!

 **Pairing:** John Mitchell/OC  
 _-Face Claim:_ Holland Roden

 **Rating:** Fiction M- for language, violence/gore/blood (vampires, werewolves...it's a given!), adult themes/content/situations, graphic material, etc.

 _ ***Warning!:**_ This story will have flashbacks, but I won't make them super choppy. I'm introducing a new character, so some obvious AU-ness there. Plus, with an endgame Mitchell/OC, that should tell you not everything will come to pass from the series. Might be some OOC moments with certain characters, and I'll take some creative licensing with some background information if there isn't much provided. Let me know if something bugs you, my inbox is always open!

Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and promote the story/fandom! I love story feedback and suggestions, but please keep any flames or story hating/negativity to yourself! I covet constructive criticism, and story loving, but I will not accept bullying! :D

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Being Human related, this includes characters/television series (US/UK), and any other related content. It belongs to the wonderful creators, writers, producers, directors, etc. I also do not own anything copyrighted/trademarked or recognizable materials that may be mentioned here. I only own my OC(s), and my personal plot bunnies.**

* * *

 _"The thread may stretch, or tangle; but it will never break."_

* * *

 _Mount Rainier, Washington_  
 _Spring, 1921_

Near the foot of the great mountain, there was a place. A natural creation, one where the land sloped and curved, dipping to form a valley amongst the foothills. When the snows retreated to the mountain's peak and the time of spring dared to free its touch once more, the excess waters forcing both river and creek to swell in their beds; the little valley filled with a luscious green. It was bordered with the tallest of trees, the branches ever-reaching, desperate to touch the clouds held within the sky. Sprinkled throughout the deep greens, sprouting up within the blanket of thick grasses, were flashes and spots of vibrant colors. Fiery reds, charming pinks, blues and purples that meshed and mixed with each other until the created enchanting indigo's. The beautiful hues came in the form of soft petals and sturdy stalks; wildflowers, growing free.

Perhaps it was why the spot was her utmost favorites, she supposed. Even within all of the floral chaos, there was a freedom there, just outside her grasp.

That was where they found her.

On their way from Portland to Seattle, one way or another they had wound up a bit off course, and when they crested the far hill from the mountain, there she sat among the gentle greens of the forest and the loud flashing colors of the wildflowers.

They were a group of five, most of their figures almost unimposing along the forest edge, except for the two beings that stood at the front. One, a man of seemingly middle age and medium height, with light eyes and even lighter colored hair. The second most notable was yet another man, though this one stood much taller than his counterpart, reaching at least six feet in height, flatfooted. He was the opposite in almost every way possible; his hair dark, the color of shadows and raven wings, his eyes a deep brown that was almost spell-binding in its intensity. A faint line of stubble dusted his jaw, and where the other man was slight in his build, this one had broad shoulders that filled out the cut of his blazer.

"Ah!" The slighter man hummed in delight, blue eyes affixed on the oblivious girl sitting some fifty yards away. "Isn't this a pretty treat?"

His dark haired counterpart made a low noise in the back of his throat, choosing to let his eyes dart warily around their surroundings, searching diligently for another sign of life among them. When none could be found, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, his lips turning downward in a frown. Even utilizing his keen senses, he could find no accompanying heartbeat aside for the one that fluttered in the chest of the girl. It was strange...one, single woman...alone in the wilderness, unprotected?

"Well, what are you waiting for lad? It's been four days since your last feed, I need you in tip-top marching shape for our arrival in Seattle. Eat up!"

The taller of the two scowled when the three other beings behind them grumbled and hissed their discontent after hearing that the girl had been marked as his. He did not want to do this. Not because he wasn't hungry, oh no. The hollow feeling in his gut and the stinging burn at the back of his throat was more than enough testament to remind him of his craving, his need for sustenance. And it wasn't as if she wasn't appealing. He could make out her delicate frame even across the distance between them, the long locks of strawberry blonde hair that spilt down her back in gentle waves, only lightening in color under the sun's bright morning rays. He couldn't see much more of her face, but she seemed to dress much more freely than that of the typical woman in the twenties. Her dress fell quite short, exposing the bottom half of her legs to the thick grasses beneath their feet.

Still, he could not suppress the growing unease unfurling in the pit of his stomach...why was she alone?

Impatient hissing behind him caused his every muscle to tense, and he could not prevent the rumbling snarl that ripped through him, turning his fierce gaze on another slight man that dared to approach, a manic gleam in his eyes.

"Easy boys, easy..." The leader soothed, his mellow voice pacifying the irritated duo. "You three, go on ahead. We'll catch up shortly."

The seedy man huffed, obviously put out. "But boss-"

"Do as I say!"

He sighed quietly, resigning himself to the fact that his caution would not be heeded. With a whine and a hiss, the lesser of them disappeared, dragging along the final two members of their curious party with him. It left only the middle-aged man and the younger, darker stranger; both standing atop a short hillside, having drifted much closer to the unsuspecting girl without even noticing it themselves. Still, she did not turn, entirely preoccupied with the crown of flowers she seemed to be weaving, her nimble fingers twisting and tucking as they went. It wasn't until the pair were hovering but a few yards away that the constant hum under her breath transformed into words, a lilting melody that caused each to freeze in their movements, and the raven-haired man to cock his head in something akin to fascination.

 _"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green. When I am King, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? T'was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so..."_

Her voice was soft as it floated upon the air, a light and gentle sound that sent a tingle of warmth down his long cold spine. A phantom jolt echoed in his silent chest, and he furrowed his dark brows, rubbing absently at his chest. His shorter companion didn't fare much better, a mask of intrigue and confusion shaping his older features, his mind flickering through tomes of knowledge in hopes of explaining the sensations away.

 _"...I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing. When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my King-_ oh! Hello." Her singing voice tapered off into a light and airy tone, laced with a hint of surprise as she took note of the duo's sudden appearance.

Her eyes were green.

Her eyes were green and they matched the rich hues around them, glittering like gemstones, and lined with a faint rim of a near golden color. Her skin was flawless, an ivory and cream that was so utterly inviting, and he swallowed when the beast inside of him pictured that perfect skin, stained a rich crimson color. He curled his fingers into fists, forcefully keeping himself in place as the craving reared its feral head. She smelt like sunshine; a mixture of the floral scents meshing with tangy citrus, and something sweeter lurked beneath. His mouth watered involuntarily, the desire to taste what she smelt like weighing heavily upon him. He was so consumed, so infatuated, he barely noticed her words as she spoke to his companion- though he watched attentively as her lips moved, shaping the conversation.

"- small town, not far from here really. You might be able to find lodgings easily enough, perhaps a map as well." She teased, having been told they had lost their way.

The elder of the two men laughed good-naturedly, his blue eyes sparking with mischief and a devious mirth as he nodded in agreement. "Thank you, my dear. You have been all too helpful. It really is such a shame..." His eyes flickered to his friend's darker ones, watching on as the deep brown faded into an all-encompassing, inky black.

She had little warning.

That one look granted him permission, and the overall effect of her voice, scent, and sweet appearance had been nothing but a tease to each of his senses.

It went exactly as he planned from the moment he lunged forward, knocking the younger girl upon her back and trapping her unsuspecting form beneath his heavier, unnaturally strong body. A feral snarl rumbled from deep within his chest before ripping itself from his throat as he bared his fangs, mere inches away from her stunned, ever-widening, green eyes. Later, he would marvel over the knowledge that the beast, the monster that lived within him, had never been so very close to the surface before.

Somewhere over his shoulder, his maker chuckled lightly, all too entertained.

He struck then, unable to wait any longer, and a shudder worked its way down along each vertebrae of his spine as razor sharp fangs pierced soft, supple skin. Her taste exploded upon his tongue with the first drop, prompting an indecent moan of pleasure to escape him, the sound barely muffled by the girl's neck and shoulder. So great was her surprise, she had yet to even gain the time to scream. He reveled in the luscious liquid, savoring every ounce that smoothed over his wet tongue, coated his gleaming white teeth, flowed down his eager throat.

Perhaps, if he had paid more attention, he would've seen the change in her eyes. The way the green faded and the gold turned molten.

Maybe he would have noticed the curl of her lips, and the flash of fang aimed right for his jugular.


End file.
